November Rain
by Misha
Summary: When Phillip Kiriakis dies, his wife Chloe remembers the complicated events of the past and wonders if there is still a chance at a future with her former fiance, Shawn.
1. Prologue

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, I know I have a ton of stories already in the works, but I wanted to do something different and the result was this. First of all this story is going to switch between the past and the present as it goes on. As the storyline progresses in the present, I'll also be retelling what happened in the past. Secondly, this story is going to be a little more serious and depressing than most of my other stories, it's also going to be on a different angle than the rest of them. Also, this is an AU like most of my stories. Character relationships and details will be explained as the story unfolds, all I'm going to say right now is that none of the characters are the same as they are on the show and neither are on any of the relationships. Lastly, unlike most of my stories which are usually Phloe centred, this one is a mix of Shawn/Chloe, Shawn/Belle, and Phillip/Chloe. You'll see what I mean when you read the prologue. One last thing, I'm probably going to quote individual parts of the title song as the story progresses, or even use the whole song together one point. I might do both, it depends. Anyway, that's all for now. Enjoy._

**Prologue**

_

'Cause nothin' last forever   
And we both know hearts can change   
And it's hard to hold a candle   
In the cold November rain 

_   
- Guns N Roses, November Rain 

It was a cold and rainy November afternoon, but none of the people gathered to pay their last respects to Phillip Kiriakis seemed to notice. 

Especially not the striking dark-haired woman who stared at the casket that was about to be laid into the ground with desolate eyes. She seemed unaware of the world around her, her grief was so great. 

As the priest spoke in low tones and the casket was lowered into the ground, tears began to fall from her beautiful blue eyes. Several of the people around her made moves to comfort her, but she ignored all of them. 

Until a handsome dark-haired man made his way through the crowd and appeared at her side, wrapping his arms around her. 

She looked up then and as soon as she recognised him, she took comfort in his embrace, the tears falling even harder. He just held her, whispering words of comfort into her hair. 

From the back of the crowd, a pretty blonde haired woman watched, wondering what was going to happen now. She stayed in place as the crowd eventually began to thin and then approached the couple. 

The man looked up when he saw her approach. "Belle, do you mind driving yourself home? I want to stay with Chloe for a while. I don't think she's in any shape to be alone." 

The blonde woman, Isabella "Belle" Black shook her head. "Of course I don't mind. It's understandable, given the circumstances." 

Both she and the man, her boyfriend Shawn Brady, glanced at the beautiful dark-haired woman who was still crying against Shawn's chest, lost in her grief. 

Belle's heart went out to Chloe Kiriakis, Phillip's widow. She knew just how much Chloe had adored Phillip and how his death had to be destroying her, yet at the same time she felt uneasy... 

She knew it was wrong to be feeling this way, especially since they had just laid Phillip in his grave, but she was terribly afraid of the consequences that Phillip's death would have on her relationship with Shawn. 

They had been together for a couple years now and they were quite happy together, but she knew that it wasn't true, undying love that they shared. Still, she cared deeply for Shawn and she didn't want to lose him, yet she was afraid that she would... 

She knew that right now Chloe was too devastated over losing Phillip to even think about anyone else, but eventually she would begin to move on. And Belle was afraid that if Shawn were to be constantly by her side, old feelings would resurface. 

Because before Chloe had met Phillip, she and Shawn had been seriously involved, they had even been engaged. Belle knew that Shawn had cared deeply for Chloe, so deeply that he had stepped aside without a fight when it had become obvious that she and Phillip had feelings for one another. 

Belle had often wondered if those feelings had ever really died, on either part and she knew that if they hadn't, then there was always a chance that they'd resurface now. 

Because she knew that over the next few months Shawn would be sticking close to Chloe's side to help her through her grief. 

Even if he hadn't had feelings for Chloe once, he still would have felt it was his duty, since Phillip was his best friend. But his past relationship with Chloe only made his sense of loyalty and duty stronger and though Belle admired him for it, she had to admit it made her uneasy. 

Still, she knew that if something was to happen then there was nothing she could do about it. There were things that couldn't be controlled and sometimes things happened even though you didn't want them to. 

Life was like that. She knew that and she also knew that she'd just have to wait and see what happened. 

That they all would.   
* * * * *


	2. Chapter One

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, word of warning the past sequences are **not** in chronological order. I'm going to keep jumping through the years to whichever moment is appropriate for what's going on in the story. It's going to be a bit like a puzzle, being put together piece by piece. Each past sequence fits in with where the story currently is and it'll explain a little bit more about the characters and the past. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, that's all for now. Enjoy._

**Chapter One**

_Six Months Later_

Chloe smiled across the table at Shawn. 

"Not that I'm complaining," she said lightly, "but it seems that I've had the pleasure of your company an awful lot lately. Doesn't Belle object?" 

"She understands." Shawn said quietly. 

Did she? Chloe wondered or was she simply too well bred to object? She wasn't sure, but she knew that if she was the woman in question, she'd certainly take offence to her boyfriend dining with another woman regularly. 

Despite the circumstances. Chloe smiled. "That's good." 

She then decided to change the subject. "Shawn, have I ever told you how grateful I am?" She asked quietly. "You've been so wonderful these last few months." 

"I'm only keeping my promise." He told her quietly. 

Chloe stared at him for a second, then she understood. "The one you made when my mom died." She remembered quietly, thinking back to that time.   
* * * * * 

_Nine Years Earlier_

"Chloe, what's wrong?" Shawn asked his girlfriend of six months as soon as he saw the stricken look on her face when she opened her apartment door. 

"It's my mother." She explained as he entered the apartment. "She's dead." 

"Oh, Chloe." Shawn whispered, moving to take her in his arms. 

Chloe went willingly, burying her head in his shoulder. "Shawn, I keep remembering every awful thing I ever said to her." She cried. 

"Shh." Shawn murmured. "It's going to be okay. Chloe, of course you and your mother fought, it's natural. But she knew that you never meant any of those things." 

"How do you know?" Chloe asked in a small voice. "How do you know she didn't think I hated her?" 

"Because she was your mother and she loved you." Shawn explained. "She loved you enough to know that you loved her." 

Chloe didn't say anything and after a moment they moved to the couch and sat there in silence for a long time, Shawn giving Chloe the comfort she needed. 

Finally, she raised her tear-streaked face looked deep into his eyes. "Thank you." She said softly. 

"For what?" He asked tenderly. 

"For being there for me when I needed you." 

"Always." Shawn promised her. "Chloe, whenever you need me, no matter what the circumstances, no matter what happens between us, call me and I'll be there." 

"Promise?" She asked softly. 

"Promise." He assured her and then he leaned in to seal the bargain with a kiss. "I'll never let you down."   
* * * * * 

_Present_

Chloe smiled at the memory. 

He had kept that promise for nine years and every time after that that she had needed someone, she had called him and he had come. He had always been her shoulder to cry on, even after her marriage to Phillip. 

Some might thing that that was strange. That she married one man, but when she was really upset it wasn't her husband she took comfort in, it was her ex-fiance. 

It wasn't that Phillip couldn't comfort her, he often did, it was just that when things got really bad, something deep inside of her needed the familiar comfort of Shawn's embrace. 

She needed it even more now. Now that Phillip was gone, she found herself needing Shawn's presence more than she ever had in the past. 

She knew that if she hadn't had him these last few months that she wouldn't have been able to cope. But he had been and she was learning to. 

It was hard. No doubt about that. There were nights when she reached for Phillip in her sleep only to remember that he wasn't there. That he'd never be there again. There were moments when the grief was so much that she wasn't sure if she could keep on living. Then, there were the times when she relived her husband's death all over again in her mind. Those were the worst. 

Yet, through all those moments, Shawn was there for her. In the mornings when she'd cry because Phillip wasn't there, she'd call him and he'd offer her comfort. When the grief got to her, Shawn would hold her in his arms and tell her that it was alright. That it'd be okay. And in those awful moments when Phillip's death repeated itself in her mind, she'd run to him and he'd talk in soothing tones about the good times she had shared with Phillip, until the awful memories were all but wiped out. 

Not that she'd ever forget entirely, after all who could ever forget watching her beloved husband shot and killed right before her eyes? 

Still, Shawn had been a God send since Phillip's death. He had been even more wonderful and supportive that usual and she honestly didn't know what she would do without him. 

_Well, I hope I never find out._ She thought adamantly. _I've already lost Phillip, I couldn't bear it if I lost Shawn too._

She had the feeling that if were anything to happen to him, she'd lose what little strength and motivation she'd had since Phillip died and wouldn't be able to go on. 

She had lost one of the two most important men in her life and she knew that she'd be unable to survive losing the other.   
* * * * *


	3. Chapter Two

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This chapter focuses on Shawn and on his relationships with Chloe and Belle. That'll be a big part of the story, his past and present relationships with each of them. The last bit of this chapter might seem a little strange, but bare with me. I can live in a denial world where perfect men exist if I want to, can't I? Besides, I promise that it should make more sense later on. At least I hope so. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy._

**Chapter Two**

_Nine and Half Years Earlier, At NYU_

"I'm so sorry." Shawn apologised profusely to the woman he had accidentally run into. 

"It's okay." She told him, leaning down to pick up the papers she had dropped. 

"Let me." He offered, taking them from her. "I'm Shawn Brady." 

"Chloe Wesley." She told him as he handed her her papers. "It's nice to meet you." 

"The pleasure's all mine." Shawn told her sincerely. "Chloe, this might seem sudden, but would you like to go out with me sometime?" 

The words came out of his mouth before he even realised what he was asking. This was so unlike him. He wasn't the type that would normally ask a girl out ten seconds after he met her. 

But, Chloe was different. There was something about her. He'd never felt the way he had when he looked into her eyes before. Obviously she felt it too, because after a long moment she smiled once more. 

"Yes. I'd love to." She said quietly. 

Shawn grinned, knowing that this was just the beginning of something bigger.   
* * * * * 

_Present_

Shawn stared at a painting on his living room wall, completely lost in thought. 

For some reason, he kept remembering the first time he had met Chloe. She had taken his breath away the second he set eyes on her. 

And she still had that power. He had realised that tonight. When he had arrived at her place for dinner and she had opened the door, for a second it was like being transported back in time to the first time he ever saw her. 

The fact that she still had the power to make him feel like that didn't surprise him completely. After all, he had always known he still had feelings for her. He just hadn't been sure how strong those feelings were. He still wasn't. 

He wasn't sure if what he had felt earlier was just a momentary slip or if it was something that had been there along and was just letting itself out now. He was hoping for the former, but he wasn't sure... 

He had spent a lot of time with Chloe in the last six months, in some ways it was more time than he had spent with her in the years since she had ended their engagement. 

They had still been friends before and they had seen each other often, but not in the same way. This was different, more intimate, and he was afraid that given half a chance, old feelings were going to come to the surface. 

_But they can't._ He reminded himself. _Chloe's still grieving for Phillip and I'm with Belle, besides Chloe and I went down this road once before and it didn't work out._

He just had to keep reminding himself of that. Of the fact that all he could ever be to Chloe was her best friend, her knight in shining armour. 

He wasn't meant to be anything else. Even if part of him wanted to be. He had to keep remembering all the reasons why it could never happen. 

Most importantly, he had to keep reminding himself about Belle.   
* * * * * 

_Five Years Earlier_

"You look miserable." A soft female voice commented. 

Shawn turned around to see where the voice had come from. He saw an attractive blonde woman standing there, watching as he tried to drink his sorrows away. 

"Well, I've been better." He said, massively understating things. 

"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting down next to him at the bar. "I mean, if you don't mind telling me that is. But if you want to talk about it, I'm here." 

Shawn sighed. "My best friend had a baby today, or rather his wife did." 

"And that's a problem?" She asked, obviously confused. 

He could see why, after all under normal circumstances it wouldn't be enough reason to go get drunk. But then again, these weren't normal circumstances. 

"I was engaged to his wife." Shawn explained. "We were supposed to get married, but six weeks before the wedding, I realised that she was in love with him, so I stepped aside and told her to go be with him. They got married a few weeks later." 

"And you can't help but think about what might have been." She guessed. 

Shawn nodded. After all, that was part of it. The only parent her cared to share. The other part was too complicated, besides he didn't want think about it. Not then, not ever. 

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "It must be hard on you." 

"It is." He admitted. "But... I know I did the right thing. Her happiness means the world to me." 

"You must have loved her very much." The woman commented softly. 

"I did." He told her. 

"Do you guys ever talk?" The woman asked curiously. 

"All the time." Shawn told her. "I know it sounds strange, but we're still friends. It's a little awkward times, but we were always friends and that's survived." 

"I don't know many people who could do that." She commented softly. "Love someone and then step aside for their happiness, yet still manage to be their friend." 

"It's hard at times." He admitted. "Almost impossible, but... I couldn't bare not having her in my life and this is better than nothing." 

"You're an extraordinary man." She told him quietly. "Do you have a name?" 

"Shawn Brady." He told her. "You?" 

"Isabella Black, but you can call me Belle." She replied with a warm smile.   
* * * * *


	4. Chapter Three

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, after this the plot will heat up, I promise. I just wanted to let you get to know each character, see a little bit of their past, and understand what's going on in their heads. Now that I've done that, after this chapter I'll start with the real plot. That's all for now, enjoy._

**Chapter Three**

Belle stared out her own window, remembering that first meeting with Shawn. 

_Our relationship was always about Chloe. Even then._ She thought bitterly. 

She realised that it was true. Even though she had long tired to deny it, Chloe had always been a part of their relationship. She and Shawn had met because he had finally realised Chloe was gone forever and he wanted to go get drunk to forget about it. And there had been times in the past when he had cancelled dates because Chloe needed him. There were even things that she had long ago learned to stay away from because they reminded him of Chloe and their previous relationship. 

And recently... In the six months since Phillip died, Belle and Shawn had had **four** uninterrupted evenings together. The others had been cancelled or he had called it an early night because Chloe and her kids came first. 

She remembered the apprehension she had felt at Phillip's funeral and knew now that she had been right in feeling it. 

Although it had yet to happen yet, or at least so that Belle had noticed, she knew that soon Shawn's feelings for Chloe would resurface. 

The only question was, would Chloe's feelings for Shawn resurface as well? She knew that Chloe still had feelings for Shawn, though she had buried them for years. It was obvious by the fact that he was the one she had always chosen to run to when she had a problem, even during her marriage to Phillip. 

Belle wondered briefly what Phillip had thought of his wife running to her ex-fiance when she had a problem. But instantly she knew the answer. Phillip had known that things between them were over, at least physically. He was confident enough in Chloe's deep love for him and Shawn's loyalty not to be jealous. 

Belle had seen that the very first time she had met the Kiriakis'.   
* * * * * 

_Five Years Earlier, Six Weeks after Belle and Shawn's initial meeting_

It was the day of Chloe and Phillip's daughter's christening and Shawn had asked Belle to accompany him. They had begun seeing each a week or so after they had met in the bar. 

This would be the first time she would meet Chloe and Phillip, two of the most important people in Shawn's life despite the awkward situation that had happened in the past. 

Belle wondered what Chloe Kiriakis would be like. 

"Shawn!" A beautiful woman with dark hair called out, as if to answer Belle's silent request, running over to greet Shawn and Belle. 

Belle knew instantly that she had to be Chloe Kiriakis and she could see why Shawn and Phillip had both fallen in love with her. Chloe was one of the most beautiful women Belle had ever seen. 

_And she just had a baby._ Belle thought, wondering what Chloe normally looked like if she looked this good six weeks after having a baby. Unless of course, the woman in front of her wasn't Chloe Kiriakis, but she was pretty sure it was. 

Her suspicions were confirmed when by the look of longing that briefly flittered across Shawn's as he hugged the other woman. 

"Chloe, you look as beautiful as always." His voice was soft and contained a hint of emotion. 

Belle could tell Chloe noticed, because her eyes were fulled with guilt, regret, and a little bit of sadness. 

Most of the dislike she had felt towards Chloe Kiriakis for hurting Shawn evaporated, she obviously felt bad about what she did. And it wasn't completely her fault that she had fallen in love with someone else without even realising it. 

"Belle." Shawn said as he and Chloe broke away from their embrace. "I'd like you to meet Chloe Kiriakis. Chloe, this is Isabella Black." 

"It's nice to meet you." Chloe said with a smile. 

"You too." Belle said with a smile of her own. 

Just then a handsome blonde man carrying a baby in his arms approached them. Belle was pretty sure that he was Phillip Kiriakis. Chloe's bright smile and loving eyes confirmed it. 

"Shawn." She said as she took the baby away from Phillip. "Would you like to see your god_daughter_." 

For some reason Belle thought she heard a slight emphasis on the 'god' part of goddaughter, but she convinced herself that she had imagined it. 

"Of course." Shawn said, reaching out to take her. "Hey Alex, you're so beautiful." He told her. "Almost as beautiful as your mother." 

Belle saw the wistful light in his eyes as he looked at the little girl and she also caught the way Chloe bit her lip, then reached out and squeezed his arm. Their eyes caught for a minute, saying something Belle couldn't understand. 

She looked over at Phillip Kiriakis, wondering if there would be any jealousy in his eyes at the intimate moment shared by his wife and best friend, but there was only understanding and trust. Belle realised that Phillip must be confident enough in his wife's love not to mind the deep affection she still had for her former lover. 

Belle wondered if she'd ever feel as confident.   
* * * * * 

_The Present_

The answer was no. 

She had always felt uncomfortable and a little jealous during all the tender moments she had witnessed between Shawn and Chloe and now she was just plain jealous. 

She knew that it was wrong, after all Shawn was just helping Chloe get over her husband's death. But she couldn't help it. 

She knew that Shawn had loved Chloe once and she had also realised that somewhere along the line she had begun to fall in love with Shawn. 

_If only he felt the same way._ She thought sadly. 

She knew that though Shawn cared for her, he didn't love her. She doubted she ever would, but she accepted that. Even though Shawn would never love her, it was enough just having him in her life. 

She'd accept that and wouldn't ask for things she knew that he couldn't give her.   
* * * * *


	5. Chapter Four

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, this chapter picks up the pace of the other chapters. It's also completely in the present. The next chapter will go back to telling the story in both timelines, but it was better if I kept this one just in the present. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Four**

"Mrs. Kiriakis?" Chloe's secretary said hesitantly, as she stuck her head through Chloe's office door. 

"Yes?" Chloe said with a sigh, wishing the day would just end, even though it was only one O'clock. 

After Phillip's death, she had ended up taking control of his publishing empire. She had not done it willing, but only after just about every one of his highest executives had begged her to. 

During the last months of Phillip's life he had begun to prep her to take over as CEO, because he had planned on running for office and knew that he wouldn't have the time to continue on, so she was prepared for the job. 

Still, after the shock of her husband's death she hadn't been sure she wanted it, but finally she had taken it because she felt that she owed it to him to do so. Also because no one else was as capable of the job. 

Still, it had only been a few weeks since she had been back to the office full time and she wasn't used to it. 

"Mrs. Kiriakis." Her secretary repeated. "It's the hospital, apparently one of your daughters was in an accident." 

Chloe went white and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" 

"Mrs. Kiriakis?" A female voice on the other end asked. 

"This is she, what's wrong with my daughter?" Chloe asked, trying to keep from going hysterical. 

"Mrs. Kiriakis, your daughter was in an accident at school. She was sitting on top of the monkey bars when she slipped and fell off, she hit her head pretty hard in the fall and started bleeding." The person on the other line told her. 

Chloe went white. "Oh, God. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

With that she hung up the phone and then quickly dialled Shawn's number, she needed him now more than ever.   
* * * * * 

Belle was at Shawn's office waiting for him. He was currently out of the office, but his secretary had said that he would be back soon and had told Belle to wait in his office. So, that was what she was doing. 

Just then the phone rang, Belle heard the secretary pick it up and then was surprised to hear the secretary telling her to pick it up. 

"Hey." She said, assuming it was Shawn. 

"Belle?" The voice on the other end said in surprise. 

Belle sighed in annoyance as she recognised Chloe's voice. It never failed. As soon as she decided to spend some private time with Shawn, Chloe needed him for something, and of course he went running. It just wasn't fair! 

"It's me." She said coolly. 

"Where's Shawn?" Chloe asked her voice muffled. 

"He's out of the office." Belle told her. "He should be back soon." 

"I hope so." Chloe said quietly. "I need him so much right now." 

Something in Chloe's voice got to Belle and she immediately wondered what was wrong. 

"Chloe what happened?" She asked, hoping it was nothing serious. 

"Alex was in an accident, she's been rushed to the hospital." Chloe told her. 

Belle gasped. Oh, how awful Chloe must feel! No wonder she needed Shawn! 

"Chloe, I'll tell you what, I'll leave a message for Shawn telling him what happened and then I'll head down there to keep you company until he arrives." 

"Thank you." Chloe said quietly. "That would mean a lot to me." 

"No problem." Belle said. "I'll be there in a few minutes."   
* * * * * 

When Belle arrived at the hospital, Chloe ran right up to her. 

"Oh, Belle." She cried. "She needs blood badly." 

"What type is she?" Belle asked calmly. 

"She's O negative." Chloe told her. "And neither Jess or I am." 

Belle sucked in a deep breath. She knew how rare O negative was and how the odds of finding a donor weren't really in their favour. 

"Chloe, it'll be okay." Belle tried to soothe the other woman. 

Chloe didn't even appear to hear her. "I need her father. I know he's a match, he can save her." 

"Chloe," Belle said softly, "Phillip's gone, but you're right maybe one of his family members could help you." 

Chloe looked at Belle. "Not Phillip." She said quietly. "He's not her father. Shawn is."   
* * * * *


	6. Chapter Five

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- I hope everyone liked the cliffhanger. I'm planning on do a few of those as the story unfolds. This chapter explains a bit more of the back story and in the next chapter we get to some of the juicy parts. That's all for now, I hope you're enjoying this! Thanks._

**Chapter Five**

_Almost Six Years Earlier_

Shawn looked at his ex-fiance, his heart breaking even more with every second. 

Chloe was so beautiful, especially at the moment when she stood in his apartment, her hair wet because of the cold November rain that was beating at his window. Even her serious expression didn't take away from her beauty. 

"What did you want to talk to me about Chloe?" He asked softly. 

As much as he wished otherwise, he knew that she was not here to say that she wanted to get back together. Chloe had made her choice and it wasn't him. 

Chloe took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." 

At first, Shawn stared at her, wondering why she was telling him this right now? He didn't think Chloe was the type to tell him just to be cruel, to remind him of what he had lost, so soon after he had lost it. 

It was then that he realised that it had only been a little less than a month he had told her to go to Phillip and she had told him that she and Phillip had never slept together before that point. He believed her, so suddenly he realised what he must be telling her. 

"How far along are you?" Shawn asked quietly. 

"Five weeks." Chloe told him. 

Shawn almost had to smile at the irony of the situation. Quick calculations told him that the baby must have been conceived the very last time he and Chloe had made love, only a few days before he had sent her to Phillip. 

"Does Phillip know?" 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. He knows." 

"What are you going to do?" Shawn asked quietly. 

Chloe shrugged. "That's really up to you. I mean, I'm keeping it, but whatever happens next, that's your decision." 

Shawn understood what she was telling him. He could have Chloe back if he just said the word. But he couldn't, because it wouldn't be any more right than it had a few weeks before. Chloe wasn't his any more. She loved Phillip and she was happy with him. 

Shawn also knew that Phillip was a big enough man that given the chance he would happily raise Chloe's child as his own, he'd even think of it that way. Shawn knew what he had to do, but it was even harder than giving Chloe up had been. 

_I never knew fate could be this cruel._ He thought bitterly as he looked at Chloe. 

The woman he loved was standing in front of him and she had just told him that she was pregnant with his child. It should have been a dream come true, but it wasn't. He knew that he had to give them both up. 

"Chloe." He said quietly. "We both know what should happen, so... After today, the true paternity of the baby shouldn't be mentioned." 

"Oh, Shawn." Chloe said softly. "Are you sure?" 

"I have to be." He told her sadly. "It's for the best." 

"I'm sorry things have to be like this." She said quietly with tears in her beautiful blue eyes. 

"So am I." He told her. "But we both know that they have to be."   
* * * * * 

_Present_

Belle stared at Chloe, unable to believe what she had just heard. 

"What did you say?" She asked in a hollow voice. 

"Shawn is Alex's father." Chloe repeated. 

"Does he know?" Belle asked, even though she was sure that he did. 

Chloe nodded. "Yes. I told him right away. He was the one that decided it would be best for everyone if Phillip and I raised her as my own." 

Belle swallowed hard as what she was hearing began to sink in. 

Shawn was Alex's father. Shawn and Chloe had a child together. 

Suddenly, she thought about how great a man Shawn was. Not many men would give up knowing their child because he thought that it would be best for everyone involved. 

_Either that or he loved Chloe so much that he'd do anything to make sure she was happy._ A voice in her head told her. 

Belle pushed it aside, not wanting to even think about the possibility. But deep down she knew that it might be true. But right now, that didn't mean anything. 

"How did you manage it so that no one found out the truth?" She asked Chloe quietly. 

Chloe took a deep breath. "It was actually fairly easy. I married Phillip a month after I broke up with Shawn, only days after I found out I was pregnant. So I wasn't showing for a while after I got married." Chloe explained. "We just pretended that I wasn't as far a long as I was. Luckily, Alex was late, so it backed up our story." 

"How lucky for you." Belle said coolly. "You're especially lucky that Alex looks so much like you that no one could guess that Phillip wasn't her father." 

"Yes, guess I was." Chloe said quietly. 

"I hope you'll excuse me." Belle said suddenly. "I need to think." 

"Of course." Chloe said quietly. Belle turned and walked away, her head full of what she had just learnt. 

Another piece of the puzzle slid into place. But the puzzle was far from solved. There was so much about Shawn and his past that she didn't know, and most of it revolved around Chloe. 

_I just wish I understood everything._ She thought, taking a deep breath. _I know there's more to their relationship that he's ever told me and I want to know what._   
* * * * *


	7. Chapter Six

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, this part is pretty angsty it also got a fair bit of Shawn/Chloe, but not really in a romantic way. This chapter focuses more on their emotional relationship and the bond that they share. That's going to be a big part of the story. So is the Chloe/Shawn/Belle triangle. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy._

**Chapter Six**

"Chloe, how is she?" Shawn asked as he entered the hospital waiting room. He had just gotten Belle's message and had hurried to the hospital as soon as he could. 

"We don't know yet." Chloe told him. "But we do know she'll need a blood transfusion." 

"She's my type, isn't she?" Shawn asked quietly. 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. Shawn, I accidentally... I told Belle." 

Shawn stared at her as the meaning of her words hit him. 

She told Belle. Belle now knew that he and Chloe had had a child together. A beautiful baby girl. He was sorry that she had to find out that way, after all it probably wasn't what she wanted to hear. But deep down he had known she'd have to find out someday. 

Hell, maybe even Alex would have to find out someday. 

"How did she take it?" He asked quietly. 

"She was upset." Chloe told him. "But then again, can you blame her?" 

"No, I can't." Shawn said quietly. "I think I'd be furious if it was me." 

"Yeah, me too." Chloe agreed. "You know, telling her made me realise how lucky I was to have Phillip. He was so wonderful about it, about everything." 

"He was a great guy." Shawn agreed quietly. 

"And so are you." Chloe told him, her voice husky. "Shawn you're one of the best people I know. I don't think I've ever met anyone as unselfish and giving as you." 

Shawn didn't say anything, he just looked deep into her blue eyes. He knew what she was referring to. 

The day he let her go.   
* * * * * 

_We've been through this such a long long time   
Just tryin' to kill the pain   
But lovers always come and lovers always go   
And no one's really sure who's letting' go today   
Walking away _   
- Guns N Roses, November Rain

_Almost Six Years Earlier_

"Do you love him?" 

Chloe whirled around to look at her fiance in surprise. "Excuse me?" 

"Do you love him?" Shawn repeated, clenching the kitchen counter. 

"Love who?" Chloe asked, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. 

"Phillip." Shawn said patiently. "I know he loves you, now I want to know if you love him." 

Chloe was silent for a long moment then she nodded, her beautiful eyes filled with tears. "I do." She said quietly. "But it doesn't mean anything. I do love you, Shawn." 

"I know." Shawn told her. "But I also know that it's not the same as your love for Phillip. Chloe, I can see it in your eyes. What you feel for him is special. More special than what you feel for me." 

"I never meant for this to happen." Chloe whispered. 

"I know." Shawn assured her. "And I also know that you're willing to forget it, to go on like normal." 

"Yes." Chloe told him softly. "I'd do it willingly. Maybe I don't love you like I love Phillip, but I do love you and we could be happy together." 

"Yes," Shawn agreed, "we could. But we're not going to be. Chloe, I love you with my entire heart, so much that I'm going to do what's best for you. You love Phillip and he loves you, you should be with him, not me." 

"Oh, Shawn." Chloe whispered. "Are you sure?" 

Shawn nodded. "I have to be."   
* * * * * 

_Present_

"You are the most wonderful man I've ever met." Chloe told Shawn, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Not many men would be as unselfish as you were that day." 

"I loved you." Shawn told her quietly. "Enough to want you to be happy, even if it wasn't with me." 

"I did love you, you know that right?" Chloe told him softly. "Maybe not the way I loved Phillip, but just as deep." 

"First love lasts forever, huh?" Shawn asked quietly, smiling slightly. 

Chloe nodded. "Yeah. You were my first love and I certainly never forgot you. I don't think I even really stopped loving you. Oh, after I married Phillip, my love for you changed. Or at least I told myself it did. But it was still there. You were still one of the most important people in my life, you always will be." 

"And you'll always be one of the most important people in my life." Shawn told her, cupping her face with one of his hands. 

"I'm glad." Chloe told him. "I'm glad that I have you in my life. You know, if it came down to it, I think I'd have given up Phillip rather than lose your friendship." 

"That never would have happened." Shawn swore. "Chloe, it hurt to watch you with Phillip, but it would have hurt a million times worse to walk out of your life." 

"And it would have destroyed me to lose you." Chloe told him. "I need you Shawn. I needed you then and I need you now. Especially now." 

"I know." Shawn told her, wrapping his arms around her. "And I'll be here for you. I'll always be here for you."   
* * * * *


	8. Chapter Seven

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, this chapter doesn't have as much as Shloe as the others. For this chapter I'm going to focus on the other couples of the story, although there'll still be some Shloe, since that is the major focus of the story. Anyway, that's all for now, more later. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Seven**

Belle froze when she saw the tender scene. 

She had come back to the hospital because she knew that Shawn would be there by now and she needed to talk to him. She hadn't expected to find him with his arms wrapped around Chloe. 

Even though she had scene them in similar embraces before, this one broke her heart. Probably because it came just after she learnt that there was more to Chloe and Shawn's past than she had ever known or guessed. 

They had a child together. A beautiful little girl, who, though she had been raised by another man, would always be a bond that Chloe and Shawn would share. 

Suddenly, she wondered how Phillip Kiriakis could **not** be jealous. Even if he had totally secure in his wife's love, how could he not help but feel even a little bit put out by her closeness to her ex, the father of her eldest daughter. 

After a moment Belle decided that she had no place being here and that she was intruding on what was obviously a private moment, but just as she turned to go, Shawn and Chloe broke apart and became aware of her presence. 

"Belle." Shawn said softly, moving away from Chloe to approach her. 

"I'll go to the Nurses station and see if there's any word on Alex." Chloe said quietly, turning to go. 

Shawn responded with a nod, but his attention was still on Belle. "Chloe told me that she told you." He said quietly. 

"Yeah." Belle agreed. "Why did you ever tell me?" 

"Because I didn't think it mattered. Yes, biologically, I'm Alex's father. But in every way that counts, she's Phillip's daughter. Not mine. I made the decision to step aside for the best of everyone and I've stuck to it. That's why I never told you that she was mine, because I didn't see why it mattered." 

Belle was shocked by his cold attitude, she never would have believed that Shawn could have spoken of his own child that way. But, still, she thought she might understand the motive behind his attitude. 

She had a feeling that the reason Shawn was so cold when he mention Alex was that he didn't want to think of her as his, because when he did it hurt too much. 

"I see." Belle said finally. "It really doesn't matter to you." 

"Not any more." He told her quietly. "I've moved on." 

"Do you want other children?" Belle asked softly. 

"Yes." Shawn told her. "I do. Someday." 

Belle wondered suddenly, whether those children would be hers as well. A year ago she would have automatically assumed that they would be, but now... 

Now she wondered if things between them would stay the way they were or if they had been torn apart by his past. Or more accurately by the woman who had played such an important part in his past. 

_I guess only time will tell me._ She thought with a sigh.   
* * * * * 

Chloe took a deep breath. After checking with the nurses to see if there was any news on Alex, she had gone out side for some fresh air. She knew that Shawn and Belle needed some time together and she also needed some time to think. 

_God, I wish Phillip was with me._ She thought suddenly. 

And she did. Though Shawn's presence was a huge comfort as always, she still missed Phillip. Shawn might be Alex's biological father, but it was Phillip who had been her father in every way that counted. 

Phillip who, if he had lived, would be here by her side praying for their daughter. As much as she had missed him every other day since he had died, it was ten times worse now. Right now she needed him. Not just as her lover, or has her husband, but as the father of her children. 

"Phillip, wherever you are, I hope you can here be. I love you and I need you so much." She said softly. "I miss you more than I can ever express." 

She closed her eyes for a moment as the memory of the very first time she met him came flooding back.   
* * * * * 

_Six and a Half Years Earlier_

"Phillip, I'd like you to meet the love of my life, Chloe Wesley. Chloe, this is Phillip Kiriakis." Shawn introduced, with his arm wrapped firmly around Chloe's waist. 

Chloe smiled, glad to finally be meeting Shawn's best friend. 

Phillip had been in Europe for the last two years getting acquainted with the family business and every time he had been home, it had never been the right moment for them to meet. But, now, at last, Shawn had finally succeeding in introducing his best friend and his fiance. 

"It's nice to finally meet the girl that Shawn's so crazy about." Phillip said with a grin, showing off the most amazing pair of dimples Chloe had ever seen. 

"It's nice to meet you too." Chloe told him. "Shawn's told me all about you." 

"Not all bad, I hope." Phillip teased. 

"Well, I might have said one or two good things about you." Shawn said with a laugh. 

"That's good." Phillip answered. "I'd hate to think that a girl this beautiful thought negatively of me." 

Chloe just rolled her eyes, amused by his behaviour. Yet, somewhere deep down inside, she knew she was also attracted. 

_But I can't be attracted to him._ She told herself. _I'm going to marry his best friend._

Still, she wasn't sure all the denial in the world could stop the attraction that she had felt between herself and Phillip Kiriakis. After all, it had only taken her a moment to realise that it would be like nothing else she had ever experienced before.   
* * * * *


	9. Chapter Eight

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- This part is all Shloe and it's emotional and probably unexpected. I hope that this story is turning out the way I meant it to be which is a love story. All the angst and the drama just add to the love story, 'cause the greatest love stories include pain and heartbreak, as well as many complications and sometimes the main characters have to be separated for long periods of time, just like in this story. Also, for anybody who asked me to bring back Phillip or to put Shawn with Belle, while Belle and Phillip both had major roles in this story and do have an incredible impact on the love story, the story does not revolve around either of them. This story is Shawn and Chloe's love story, mainly because I had never seen one about them and I wanted to. So, while Shloe fics may not be the norm, that is what this is. A love story between two people who are probably never going get together on the show, but who intrigue me. If you don't like that or if you can't handle the thought of Shawn and Chloe together, then don't read this story. Anyway, I hope that you like the story and that you keep reading it. That's all for now, enjoy this newest chapter of November Rain._

**Chapter Eight**

_Present_

"How are you doing?" Shawn asked later that night as he drove Chloe home. 

Alex was in stable condition after Shawn donated blood for her and the doctors were pretty sure she'd be okay. 

"I'm coping." Chloe told him. "Though, I have to admit, there were times I felt like I was going to lose it." 

"I can imagine." Shawn told her, getting out the car and then opening the passenger side door for Chloe. "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you called." 

"It's okay." Chloe told him. "You came as you soon as you could. I'm sorry that I told Belle." 

"It's okay." Shawn told her. "I guess she had to know sooner or later." 

"You mean if you marry her?" Chloe said, trying to fight the knot of pain that came when she thought about Shawn marrying Belle. 

"Yeah." Shawn said softly as they reached the front door. "But I'm not sure if... I used to be, but now I'm not sure if she's the person that I want to spend my life with." 

"It's not easy to tell." Chloe said lightly, opening the door and motioning for Shawn to come in. 

"It was with you." Shawn said quietly as soon as they entered the house. 

Chloe turned to face him and suddenly it was clear that both were reliving his proposal in their minds.   
* * * * * 

_Not Quite Seven Years Earlier_

"Chloe." Shawn said softly. 

His girlfriend turned from her place beside him on the couch to look at him. "Yeah?" She asked with a soft smile. 

Shawn knew that this was the right moment. He had been searching all week for the perfect moment to propose. He had even taken her out to dinner in a fancy restaurant thinking that would be it, but this would. This simple moment of togetherness, that was the perfect time for him to ask her to the spend the rest of her life with him. 

"Chloe will you marry me?" He asked quietly. 

Chloe gasped. "What?" She asked softly. 

"Will you marry me?" He repeated. "I love you. I think I fell in love with you the moment I first set eyes on you and I want to spend my life with you, because I know that I'll never love anyone else like I love you." 

"I love you too." Chloe told him. "And of course I'll marry you!" 

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. 

Shawn pulled her close and deepened the kiss, he had never felt as happy as he did at this moment.   
* * * * * 

_Present_

"You know, I was right." Shawn said quietly. 

"About what?" Chloe asked, her voice thick with emotion. 

Shawn wondered if it was the day or the memory that had caused it to be so. "About never loving anyone else like I loved you." He said softly. 

Chloe didn't say anything for a moment. Then she smiled slightly. "It's the same for me. What I felt for Phillip, it was different from what I felt for you. What we shared, it was special." 

"It was." Shawn agreed huskily. A little voice in his brain was trying to tell him that he should go, that what was happening between him and Chloe right then had to stop. But he didn't, instead he took a step towards her so that there was only a foot or so of space between them. "But was it real?" 

"It was." Chloe told him softly. "Don't ever think that just because it didn't last, it wasn't real. Shawn... What we had, it was definitely real." 

Shawn was a little taken aback by the vehemence in her voice and at the same time it made feel good. Even though he knew that it didn't really matter now, he was glad that what they had shared had meant something to Chloe. 

"You were my first love." She told him softly. "My first lover, the father of my child. How could you not be special to me?" 

Shawn didn't say anything, instead he reached for her, almost against his will. Before he could stop himself, he had pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She responded quickly and the kiss deeper. 

"Shawn." Chloe whispered when they pulled away. "I need you, please don't leave me tonight. Stay, stay and make love to me." 

Shawn knew that he shouldn't, that there were million reasons why he shouldn't, but he didn't listen to any of them. Instead he leaned down and kissed her again, giving her his answer.   
* * * * *


	10. Chapter Nine

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Okay, this part is short and entirely in the present. It just deals with Shawn and Chloe's feelings in the aftermath of the last chapter. And I thought I'd tell you, that despite what happened, it's going to be a while before they get tougher. They have a long road ahead of them with lot's of complications still to come. Anyway, that's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Nine**

Chloe opened her eyes the next morning and then sat up in shock when she remembered the events of the night before. 

She looked around for Shawn, but did not see him. Then, she saw the note on the end table. 

She picked it up and read it. 

_Chloe, _

'm sorry about last night. Not that it wasn't great or that I didn't enjoy it, I did. 

Chloe, no one has ever made me feel the way you do, but that's not the point. The point is that I know that you weren't ready and that last night happened because the emotions were running so high between Alex's accident and Belle learning the truth. 

That is why I left because you woke up, because I didn't want you to be embarrassed when you saw me. 

Chloe, I'm sorry, if what happened last night upsets you this morning because you know that I wouldn't cause you unhappiness for anything in the world. 

And for that reason, I believe it is probably for the best that we forget last night ever happened and go back to our previous relationship. 

Yours Always,   
Shawn 

Chloe reread the letter, smiling when she thought of how wonderful Shawn was. He understood her like no one else ever did. 

Still... She wasn't sure that she **wanted** to forget what had happened. Shawn had made her feel truly alive for the first time in months. 

Still, it had only been a few months since Phillip's death and she wasn't sure she was ready. 

Also, there was Belle. While, Chloe was no great fan of the other woman she respected her and knew that Shawn cared for her and wouldn't want to hurt her for anything. Chloe also knew that belle would be heartbroken if she knew what had happened between her and Shawn the night before. 

So, for Belle's feelings, and because it was probably for the best, Chloe decided that Shawn was right in suggesting that they just forget it ever happened. 

It was just better for everyone that way.   
* * * * * 

Shawn sat in his apartment, thinking about what had happened. 

Last night had been like something out of a dream. It had been so good to be with Chloe again, yet... He had known that it was only for that night. 

There was too much keeping him and Chloe apart. He knew that and he knew that she did too. What they had shared had ended years ago and they weren't allowed go back. Not after everything that had happened. 

Still... Shawn knew that what had happened had awakened feelings that he had tried to deny for a long time. Like the fact that he still loved Chloe. 

_But even if I do, it doesn't matter._ He told himself silently. _She doesn't feel the same. Besides, I can't hurt Belle like that. I just have to forget what happened last night and try to go back to the way things were._

Still, Shawn felt that would be easier said than done. After all, how could he forget, one moment of pure happiness?   
* * * * *


	11. Chapter Ten

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Authors Notes- This is **incredibly** short, I just wanted to give some input into the minds of the main female characters, Belle and Chloe. It'll come in handy later on. Anyway, that's it, enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten**

_Maybe I should just move back to Denver._ Belle thought. _I mean, maybe it's time I accepted that it's over between Shawn and I._

She was pretty sure that it was. It had been ages since anything had happened between them and she knew the reason. 

It was Phillip Kiriakis' beautiful raven haired widow. 

Belle had been able to hold onto Shawn fine when Chloe wasn't in the picture, but now that she was free again... How could Belle compete with what Chloe and Shawn shared? After all, they had a child together. 

Still... Belle didn't want to give up. She loved Shawn and she didn't want to lose him. 

_Even if he loves Chloe, there's no guarantee that she feels the same._ A little voice reminds her. _And even if she does... It's only been six months since Phillip died, I'm sure she's not ready._

Belle smiled as she realised that the voice was right. She realised something else too. Shawn was too honourable to leave Belle, even if he was in love with another woman. 

Belle's smile grew as she realised that the ball was in her court. She wasn't going to give up on Shawn Brady, not by a long shot!   
* * * * * 

At the same time, Chloe was staring out her office window, deep in thought. 

She looked down at her hands, for the first time in almost seven years, they were bare. 

That morning, she had slipped her wedding band off her finger and into her jewellery box. 

She knew that she didn't have to, but she also knew it was the right time to do it. Phillip was gone and she as much as she loved him, she had to accept that. 

What had happened with Shawn made her realise that. Maybe, something wouldn't happen between them, but... It made her realise that she was still alive and she still had a long life ahead of her. Even if she wasn't ready to start dating again right away, this was a step. 

Still, it had hurt to take that ring off, knowing that she'd never place it back on her hand again. It was like burying Phillip all over again. 

Chloe looked down at her bare hand, remembering another ring that had rested there and another occasion on which it felt completely empty.   
* * * * * 

_Almost Six Years Earlier_

Chloe silently slipped the engagement ring off her finger and handed it to Shawn. "This is it, isn't it?" She asked softly. 

Shawn nodded. "I guess so." 

Chloe looked down at her bare hand and for a moment was over come by a feeling of loss. 

It was truly over now. She and Shawn were over. 

"I guess I should go." She said finally. 

"Yeah." Shawn agreed, staring down at the ring that rested in his hand. 

Chloe resisted the urge to grab it back and instead headed towards the door. 

As she silently slipped out of the apartment, she couldn't help but glimpse at her bare hand and wonder if she had made the right choice. 

She knew that she had, but... It still hurt. It hurt to say goodbye to Shawn. She really had loved him.   
* * * * *


	12. Chapter Eleven

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- You get a new character in this one. Well, not a **new** character since it is one of the ones from the show, but I am introducing someone other than Belle, Chloe, Phillip, and Shawn into the story. Its only briefly since this character's appearance wont last for more than a few chapters, but I thought some variety would be welcome. Also, the presence of this character will have an impact on the story as you'll see later, so even though its only a small appearance, it's definitely an important role in the plot. That's all for now, enjoy!_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Chloe asked Shawn as they drove to the hospital to pick up Alex. 

"I don't know." Shawn said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

Chloe smiled. "Well, the kids are there, so its bound to be harmless. Plus, you can bring Belle if you'd like, I just thought it would be nice for Alex to have dinner with her favourite Ôuncle on her first night back." 

Shawn smiled. "When you put it that way, count me in." 

He thought it might actually be just what he and Chloe needed to get back into the old routine, if that was possible. Maybe they had made love the other night, but it could never happen again. Shawn knew that and he knew Chloe did to. 

Things had to be the way they were between them, even if it wasn't what they wanted.   
* * * * * 

"You're kidding, right?" Belle asked, hands on hips. "You really want me to go to Chloe's for dinner with you?" 

"Why not?" Shawn asked. 

Belle rolled her eyes. Yet, she didn't know what to say. She **couldn't** tell Shawn that the reason she didn't want to have dinner with Chloe and her kids was that she knew he was still in love with his ex, so... 

So she was going to have suffer through it. 

"Fine." She said finally. "But wont I be intruding?" 

"No." Shawn assured her. "It'll be fun." 

_Yeah, right._ Belle thought. _It'll be about as much fun as a root cannel._   
* * * * * 

"Shawn, Belle, come in." Chloe greeted that evening when she answered the door. 

"Uncle Shawn!" Five year-old Alexandra and three year-old Jessica came running as soon as they heard their favourite uncles name. 

Shawn bent down and picked them up, making sure to be especially gentle with Alex who was still recovering from her accident. "How are my little princesses?" 

"Were good now that you're here!" Jess told him enthusiastically. "Are you going to read us a bedtime story, tonight?" 

Shawn smiled down at the little blonde girl. "I am." He promised. 

"Yea!" Jess squealed. 

Alex just buried her head in his shoulder. 

"Are you feeling okay, honey?" Shawn asked, concerned. 

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I just like the way you smell and feel." She told him solemnly. "It reminds me of Daddy." 

Shawn tried not to let the little girls innocent words affect him and he knew that Belle and Chloe were doing the same. 

After a long moment, Chloe reached for Jess and took a deep breath. "Lets go into the living room, we cant have dinner standing in here, can we?" 

The little girls both giggled and Alex's comment passed, but Shawn knew that none of the three adults had forgotten the words. How could they when they all knew what they did?   
* * * * * 

The meal was uncomfortable. The two little girls were the only ones unaffected by the tense atmosphere and to Chloe's relief they kept up a constant stream of chatter. The three adults only had to smile and nod and occasionally make a comment here and there, which obviously relived all of them. 

Just then, one of the maids entered the dining room. "Mrs. Kiriakis?" 

"Yes, Marie?" Chloe asked, turning to look at her. 

"You have a visitor." Chloe frowned. "A visitor, who could possibly-" 

She was interrupted, by a familiar voice. "Chloe, I know I should have called, but I didn't think you'd mind, do you darling?" 

Chloe stood up when she heard the voice and turned to face the owner of it. "Of course not!" 

She hugged her friend affectionately then turned to Shawn and Belle. "Belle, I know Shawn knows her, but I don't think you do. I'd like to introduce you to my dearest friend in the world, Miriam "Mimi" Welles."   
* * * * *


	13. Chapter Twelve

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Mimi's appearance is only going to be brief, only three or four chapters long, but it does have an affect on the plot. Still, I'm only going to focus on the three main characters in this one without many secondary characters. It's just simpler that way. That's all for now, thanks!_

**Chapter Twelve**

Belle looked at the newcomer, over-whelmed by a sense of dislike. She couldn't place it, but there was something about this woman that rubbed her the wrong way. She had felt it the other times the two had met as well. Though there had not been many to Belle's great relief. 

She sighed and forced a smile. "We've met." Belle told Chloe. 

Chloe frowned then nodded. "Of course." 

"It's good to see you again, Belle." Mimi said, though it was obvious she did not mean it. 

Belle could tell that the other woman shared her feelings. She decided that this evening was unpleasant enough without adding Mimi Welles to the picture. 

Belle stood up. "I hate to leave like this, but I have an early morning, so I'll be going." 

"Of course. It was good to see you." Chloe told her. 

Belle just smiled. "Shawn?" 

"Of course." He told her, standing up. "I'll call you later." He told Chloe, giving her and the girls each a kiss on the cheek before leaving with Belle.   
* * * * * 

"So what was the Ice Princess doing here?" Mimi asked as soon as Chloe had tucked the girls in. 

Chloe rolled her eyes at the name. She had forgotten that Mimi had dubbed Belle as the Ice Princess after their first meeting at Alex's baptism. The two women had only met a few times since, but on each it was obvious that they did **not** hit it off. 

"I invited her and Shawn to dinner." Chloe answered. 

"Why?" Mimi asked. "I get why you invited Shawn, but why her?" 

"Because she's his girlfriend?" Chloe asked dryly. 

"So?" Mimi asked with a shrug. "Big deal. I know you Chloe, you had another reason for inviting her. Now spill." 

"Mimi, my only reason for inviting her was that she's dating Shawn." Chloe told her calmly. 

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Alright, I see that you're not going to tell me your real reason for inviting her, so I'll lay off." 

"Thank you." Chloe said quietly. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" 

Mimi sighed. "Oh, the usual." 

Chloe knew better than press Mimi, because she was pretty sure that the reason Mimi was here was her husband Jason. Jason was a nice guy, he had been a good friend of Phillip's, but from what Mimi had told her, he was not exactly the perfect husband. 

"You were lucky, you know." Mimi said suddenly. 

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked in confusion, looking at her friend. 

Mimi gave her a tight smile. "I mean that good men, really good, honest, faithful men, are a rarity nowadays, and you had the love of not one, but two." 

Chloe was silent, unsure what to say. 

"Phillip adored you." Mimi continued. "He would never have imagined cheating on you. Same with Shawn. He always loved you. He still does." 

"Mimi," Chloe said quietly, "that's not..." 

Mimi laughed. "What? It's not true? We both know that it is. Shawn always loved you, anyone could see that. Yeah, he's involved with the Ice Princess, but that doesn't mean anything." 

Chloe listed to her friend's words in shocked silence, when an unwanted memory hit her. She bit her lip as she suddenly travelled back through the years to a conversation with Shawn that she had tried very hard to forget.   
* * * * * 

_Five Years Earlier_

"What did you think of Belle?" Shawn asked Chloe as they met for lunch a couple days after Alex's baptism. 

"She seemed nice." Chloe told him. "Though, I didn't really get a chance to get to know her. Are you two involved?" 

Shawn sighed. "Sort of. We've gone out a few times. It's nothing serious, not yet." 

"Oh?" Chloe asked. "Do you think it might be?" 

"Maybe one day." Shawn told her. "Belle's great, she's the type of woman I could see myself eventually marrying." 

Chloe didn't let herself think about the pang that his words caused in her heart. That door had closed, there was no looking back. "Oh. Do you think you could love her?" 

"Love her?" Shawn asked. "Yes. Fall _in_ love with her? Never. I'm already in love with someone." 

"Shawn." Chloe whispered. "Please don't." 

"Chloe, I'm sorry. I'll never mention it again. You made your choice and I accept that, but I do love you, I always have and I always will." 

"Oh, Shawn." Chloe whispered. "I"m so sorry... I wish, I wish it could have been different." 

"I know." Shawn said quietly. "So do I."   
* * * * *


	14. Chapter Thirteen

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Alright, I think the end is actually in sight for this one. There'll still be a few more chapters to go, but at least I know how I want to end it, so now all I have to do is get it there. This part focuses on Shawn and his emotions. He's very conflicted and I wanted to show that, I also delve into the past again to show you how he felt when he realised what was happening between Chloe and Phillip. Well, that's all, enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Present_

Shawn couldn't sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw Chloe. He couldn't get her out of his mind. 

He looked over at where Belle slept peacefully beside him. 

_This isn't fair to her._ He told himself. _I'm not supposed to be thinking about one woman while I'm with another._

But he couldn't help it... Chloe was always on his mind. For so long he had been able to fight the impulse to think of nothing but her, had managed to block his feelings for her. 

He had been happy with Belle. Their life together had been good, he had even been about to propose. 

Then Phillip died and everything changed. Chloe needed him in a way that she never had before and he couldn't help but run to her side. And being with her so often had awakened feelings he had tried to hide for so long. 

He had told himself that he wouldn't give into those feelings, that he would fight them. But he had failed. He had gone to bed with her, which he knew that he shouldn't have. He knew that he had betrayed Belle and he wished more than anything else that he hadn't, she didn't deserve that. 

But he had betrayed her in another way, he knew, a worse way. He had fallen in love with Chloe again. Or maybe he had simply never stopped loving her. 

But whatever it was, his feelings for her were even stronger than they had been before. Chloe was everything to him. 

_But what do I do?_ He thought. _I don't want to hurt Belle, but... If I stay with her even though I love Chloe, won't that hurt her more in the long run?_

He finally understood what Chloe had felt all those years ago when she had fallen in love with Phillip. 

Shawn closed his eyes and went back in time to the moment that he realised his best friend and his fiance were in love.   
* * * * * 

_Six Years Earlier_

_I know it's hard to keep an open heart   
When even friends seem out to harm you   
But if you could heal a broken heart   
Wouldn't time be out to charm you_   
- Guns N Roses, November Rain 

Shawn was aware of a tension in the air, but he wasn't sure who was the cause of it. He looked around the room which was occupied by a few of his friends. Chloe's best friend Mimi Lockhart, her boyfriend and Shawn's friend Jason Welles, Phillip, Shawn, and Chloe. 

Suddenly, Shawn intercepted look from Phillip to Chloe and realised what was the cause of the tension. Phillip was in love with Chloe. 

Shawn felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His best friend and his fiance... How could they betray him like that? He and Phillip had been friends all their lives and Chloe... 

Chloe was everything to him. He had been with her for five years. He thought he knew her like he knew himself, how could she do that to him? 

It was then Shawn saw the longing in Phillip's eyes and the pain. He realised that while Phillip loved Chloe, he hadn't acted on it. And that that was because of him. 

Shawn looked over at Chloe and wondered if she felt the same. 

_If she does, there's only one thing I can do._ He thought. It would break his heart, but he knew that if Chloe truly loved Phillip then he had to do it. Let her go.   
* * * * * 

_Present_

And he had. He had done what he had known was right and let the only woman he'd ever love free so that use could marry someone else. 

It had broken his heart to watch her marry Phillip instead of him. Especially since he had known that she was pregnant with his child. 

It had killed him to give them both up, but he did it because he knew it was the right thing to do. He had known that Phillip would love the baby and raise it as his own and he had been right, but it had still been hard. 

Even now he wondered what things would have been like if only Chloe hadn't fallen in love with Phillip. 

_I'll never know._ He told himself. _The past is done, I can't change it now._

All he could do was wonder what the future would bring. Things were so complicated. 

He was involved with one woman, but he loved another, he loved a woman who was still grieving for her husband. It was an awkward situation and he wondered if there was any answer in sight for him. 

All he knew was that whatever he decided, someone was going to hurt. The only question was who?   
* * * * *


	15. Chapter Fourteen

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- I had intended on making this story much longer, but... This just seemed like a right place to end it. There will be a epilogue coming shortly and then, that's the end of November Rain. I want to thank everyone whose left feedback on this story, it means a lot to me. November Rain is the first real Shloe story I ever wrote and it's nice to know that people liked it. And don't worry, while this story is ending, I've still got plenty of others, plus I've got plenty of ideas floating around in my head. Well, that's all, enjoy!_

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Three Weeks later_

Chloe looked at the pregnancy test and laughed ironically. Of course it was positive. Just like the last time. 

Just when she had some idea of where her life was, fate came along and threw her a curve ball. 

This wasn't the time to be pregnant. She was still unsettled by Phillip's death, wasn't she? 

_I loved him._ She reminded herself. 

Yet, though it was true, she had loved him, she would **always** love him, she was beginning to heal and move on. Phillip was gone, he wasn't coming back to her. She had lost him and nothing was going to bring him back. 

She knew that. Also, she loved Shawn, she always had. 

And that night... She realised something, even though she had spent the last few weeks trying to deny it. Shawn Brady was always going to be in her blood. 

He got to her like no one else ever could. He was a part of her. The very best part, she had said once. And now she was having his baby. Again. 

But... Shawn obviously didn't feel the same, after all hadn't he said as much in his note? 

_But what if he only wrote that note because he thought it was for the best?_ A voice in her head asked. _What if he said all those years ago was true, that he'd always love you_

Deep down, she believed that true. That Shawn still loved her, just like she still loved him. 

Yes, she had loved Phillip, and they had had six good years together. But it wasn't the same. Phillip had been her passion, the great love of her life. 

Shawn... Shawn was part of her. He was soul mate. Her best friend. Her lover. Maybe he wasn't her grand passion, but she finally understood that what they had, what they still had, was more than that. It was everything. 

Still, she knew that things happened the way they had six years ago for a reason, and that then they weren't supposed to be together. But now... Now, she thought that it just might be time for the two of them to be together. 

_But what about Belle?_ That voice in her head asked. 

Chloe frowned, she had forgotten about the other woman for a moment. She sincerely didn't want to hurt her, but... If Shawn did love _her_, Chloe, then wasn't Belle better off knowing that? Wouldn't being with a man who loved another woman hurt her even more in the long run? 

Besides, even though Chloe sincerely didn't want to hurt Belle, she knew she didn't have a choice. After all the baby she carried made sure of that, didn't it? 

_I have to tell him how I feel._ She thought. _No matter what happens._   
* * * * * 

_

When I look into your eyes   
I can see a love restrained   
But darlin' when I hold you   
Don't you know I feel the same

_   
- Guns N Roses, November Rain 

Shawn was surprised to see Chloe on the other side of his door. He had been expecting Belle. 

"Hey." He said softly. 

"Hey yourself." She greeted. "Can I come in?" 

"Of course." Shawn told her, stepping aside to let her enter. 

"Shawn, we have to talk." She told him quietly. 

"What is it?" Shawn asked softly. "Is something wrong?" 

"Yes, no, I don't know." Chloe told him, running her hands through her hair. "it's complicated." 

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked. 

"Well, two things." Chloe said softly. "First of all, I'm pregnant, and secondly, I'm in love with you." 

Shawn stared at her. "What?" 

"You heard me." She said with a small laugh. 

"Yeah, I did." He admitted, he just couldn't believe his ears. Chloe was pregnant again? And she was in love with him? It didn't seem possible. 

"Shawn," Chloe sadi quietly, "I know I made a lot of mistakes, in the past, I realise that. But... I realised a lot of things today. I realised that you are everything to me. I love you, I need you, I always have. I just didn't realise how much until now. Six years ago, it wasn't meant to be, but now I sincerely believe it is. What I want to know is how do you feel?" 

"I love you." Shawn said honestly. "I've never stopped loving you. But... Things are complicated." 

"You mean Belle?" Chloe said quietly. "Shawn, do you really think you're doing her a favour staying with her if you're in love with me? Besides, what about when she learns about the baby?" 

Shawn sighed. "You're right. I... I just didn't want to hurt her." 

Chloe smiled slightly. "I know." 

"Maybe it's wrong," Shawn said as he pulled Chloe into his arms, "but I do love you. I could never love anyone else. You are the one for me." 

"I know." Chloe said quietly, winding her arms around her neck, "I understand. I loved Phillip, but... It didn't compare to this. I understand that now. Nothing can compare to what you and I share, just like nothing could ever break it." 

"No." Shawn agreed. "What we have, it's unbreakable. It's permanent, it can weather any storm." 

"And it has." She told him. 

"I love you." He told her again. 

"I love you too." She told him. "And this time, it's forever." 

"I hope so." Shawn said, leaning down and kissing her. 

She kissed him back willingly and the ghosts of the past were eradicated. 

Yes, it had been a bumpy road, but they had made it. They had been apart and found each other again. She had loved again and had had a good life with another man, but in the end she found her way back to his arms, just like she was meant to. 

She finally understood that this was where she was supposed to be, with Shawn. With the man who had been there for her through thick and thin. 

And, yeah, they didn't know what the morning would bring. Or how they would break the news of their relationship to their loved ones or how he would tell the woman who loved him that it was over, but they'd do it. 

They were strong and so was the love that had brought back together. They would make it.   
* * * * *


	16. Epilogue

November Rain   
By Misha 

_Author's Notes- Well, this is it, the epilogue and very end of November Rain. There were two ways I could have ended it, but I chose to go with the one I thought fit better. It gives the story symmetry, you'll see what I mean. Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed the story!_

**Epilogue**

_

And when your fears subside and shadow still remain   
I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame   
So never mind the darkness we still can find a way   
'Cause nothing lasts forever even cold November rain 

_   
- Guns N Roses, November Rain 

_Twenty Years Later_

It was another cold and rainy November afternoon, and people had once again gathered in the cemetery to say goodbye to a loved one. 

This time, the grieving husband stood as he watched his wife of twenty years being lowered into her final resting spot. 

Once again, the attractive blonde woman watched from the edge of the crowd. She knew that she had no right to be here, but she couldn't help it. 

Maybe because this afternoon things had come full circle. 

Everything had started that cold November day twenty years earlier when Phillip Kiriakis had been laid into the ground. Now, it ended as Chloe Wesley Kiriakis Brady was laid into her final resting spot. 

How things had changed. It had been twenty years since the man she had loved, but who would never love her, had returned to the woman he would always love. 

She had moved on a long time ago, of course, she had even married and had three beautiful children. Yet... There would always be a part of her that was still in love with Shawn Brady. 

But, she knew now that things had turned out the way they were meant to be. 

To be honest, she had known that they were e going to turn out this way twenty years ago. It had been inevitable. It just hurt a little. 

After one more look at the grieving widower, the man who she had once loved so much, and at the fresh grave that held the woman he loved, she turned to go. 

Things had come full circle, from beginning to end, just like they always do. 

With that thought in mind, Belle Black-Matthews walked away into the cold November rain. 

The End


End file.
